Miki Hinata
Miki Hinata (ヒナタミキ Hinata Miki) is one of the main characters in Sparkle Twin Pretty Cure. She is a 12 year old and has a quiet personality. She is the opiside of Mika. She is very good at studies and the first of her class. She is part of the science club. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Shine (キュアシャイン Kyuashain). Her main color is blue. Appearance As Miki she has to blue long twin ponytales. Her eye color is pink. She always keeps a red clip with a heart shape. She usually wears a white and blue t-shirt with a little blue bow in the top. She also wears a blue fluffy skirt with a big dark blue bow in her back. On the bottom she wears dark blue shoes with a dark purple heart shape on them. She wears her shoes with fluffy white socks. As Cure Shine her eyes stay the same, but her hair gets lighter and longer. Her red clip is replacet with a big blue sparkling bow. She wears a blue idol dress with a big blue bow in top and a other big blue bow in the back. her dress is fluffy and has three main colors dark blue, blue and teal blue. On the bottom she wears dark blue flaps with light blue socks. Personality Miki is the oppiside of Mika. She is very smart and loves studies. She is a gentle, understanding girl who always put others before herself. She is serious about her passions, Miki can be strict with others and can become forceful or scary if angered by others laziness or lack of concern. However, she is shown to be this way out of care for said person and waning them to do their best. Relationships Mika Hinata - She is Miki's twin sister and member of the Sparkle Twin Pretty Cure team. Etemology Hinata - 日向 (hinata) meaning "sunny place", 陽向 (hinata) meaning "toward the sun", or a non-standard reading of 向日葵 (himawari) meaning "sunflower". Other kanji compounds are also possible. Because of the irregular readings, this name is often written using the hiragana writing system. Miki - 美 (mi) meaning "beautiful" and 紀 (ki) meaning "chronicle". Other kanji combinations are possible. Cure Shine "Twinkles and Sparkles! Cure Shine!" ツインクルと輝き！ キュアシャイン！ Tsuinkuru to kagayaki! Kyuashain! Cure Shine (キュアシャイン Kyuashain) is Miki's Pretty Cure alter ego. She and Cure Sparkle transformed in the same time. Transformation [[Sparkling Future! Shine!]] - Is the frase Mika and Miki use to transform. They can not transform without each-other. Attacks Shining Shower (輝くシャワー Kagayaku shawā) - is the first attack made by her. Shine Shout (シャイン・シャウト Shain shauto) - is the second attack made by her. Shining Future (輝く未来 Kagayaku mirai) - is the firs attack used by Cure Sparkle and Cure Shine. They can not perform the attack without each-other. Songs Trivia *She is the first blue Cure to have pink eyes. Gallery Miki.png MikiHinata.png Cure2.png Category:Sparkle Twin Pretty Cure Category:Sparkle Twin Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fancharacters Category:Cures Category:Fan Cures Category:Blue Cure Category:Main Cure